pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
1931
The year 1931 is a year according to the Christian era . Content * 1 Events * 2 Music ** 2.1 Premières * 3 References * 4 Visual arts * 5 Architecture * 6 Film * 7 Born * 8 Deceased * 9 Weather Extremes in Belgium Events ; January * 1 - The economist John Maynard Keynes calls a radio talk on the British housewives, to pay their household money in the stores and not to hoard.The deflation can they get great bargains, and they help as the Great Depression to fight. ; February * 7 - The creator of the white cane Guilly d'Herbemont presented in the presence of some members of the French government, the first copies of a blind war and a "normal" blind. * 8 - The second independent Hockey World Championships extends Canada the world by even the last match in the final round - against the United States - winning exit: 2-0. * 10 - The new capital of British India , New Delhi , is put into use. * 18 - Poland will receive a loan of 113 million francs worth of war material of France . ; March * 1 - Japan installs former emperor Pu Yi of China as head of state (from 1934 emperor) of the puppet state of Manchukuo . * 3 - The Star-Spangled Banner , the national anthem of the United States of America . * 5 - Sir Oswald Mosley targets in London a fascist party, the British Union of Fascists , op. ; April * Holy Week - First series of performances of the Passion Play Tegelen . * 14 - In Spain , the republic proclaimed. * 15 - Mafia boss Joe Masseria is shot dead in a New York restaurant by Anastasia, Genovese and Adonis Siegel. These four now works for Lucky Luciano . ; May * 1 - The Empire State Building in New York City is complete and take the position of "world's tallest building" on the Chrysler Building . At the top of the building is a jetty attached to zeppelins . * 12 - The frozen body of Alfred Wegener on Iceland found. * 16 - The Society Our Language is established by thirty language purists . They envision main objective the number of German loanwords andgermanismen reduction. ; July * 23 - The sculptural group 'The grieving parents' from Käthe Kollwitz is placed on the Roggeveld between Zarren and Esen, near Diksmuide , where the son of Kollwitz in 1915 was killed. ; August * 31 - Avions Fairey is the Belgian subsidiary of the British aircraft factory officially established. SEGA joins Fairey and Fernand Jacquet thus becomes commercial director. ; September * 10 - In New York, Salvatore Maranzano , "capo di tutti capi" killed by gangsters disguised as cops. * 16 - In Italian Libya , the rebel Omar Al-Mukthar hanged. * 18 - The Mukden Incident . * 18 - In Munich commits Geli Raubal , half-niece of Nazi leader Adolf Hitler , committed suicide. In the media the suicide is treated as a scandal to the disadvantage of Hitler. * Introducing the LP . * Georges Lemaitre defends his theory of the Big Bang . ; October * 6 - Joris van Severen directs the National Socialist Flemish movement Verdinaso on. ; November Cover of "Everyday Science and Mechanics, November 1931 * 2 - DuPont produces the first synthetic rubber . * 29 - The Dutch team won the away game against France 3-4. Within two minutes Orange scored three goals. ; autumn * Led by Finance Minister Neville Chamberlain leaves the United Kingdom, the gold standard and devalue the Pound Sterling by 30%. The principle offree trade is released. A duty of 10% has the input counter. ; December * 4 - Maximiliano Hernández Martínez commits a coup in El Salvador . * 5 - Christ Savior Cathedral in Moscow devastated by an order of Joseph Stalin . * 11 - Through the Statute of Westminster is South Africa de facto independence from Great Britain. * 14 - Inaugural meeting in Utrecht, the NSB organized by Mussert and Van Geelkerken . Of the 14 people present are 4 member. * 16 - Pope Pius XI declares the Dominican Albertus Magnus sacred. Albertus is also known as Doctor of the Church . * 23 - On the initiative of three young farmers are in Assen Drentsche Farmers set up. The aim is to manipulate politics to a more active crisis management in agriculture. Music * Kurt Atterberg composes Suite no. 8: Pastoral Suite in modo antico * January 13 : Benjamin Britten composed Sweet was the song the Virgin sung Classical Music Premieres * March 8 : Frank Bridges Three songs on texts by Rabindranath Tagore songs 1 and 2 * March 19 : Jean Sibelius ' Surusoitto * May 22 : Albert Roussel Bacchus et Ariane * December 8 : Frank Bridges The Christmas rose * December 14 : Uuno Klamis Symphonie enfantine Pop Music Singles released *Blue Yodel No. 8 (Mule Skinner Blues) Jimmie Rodgers *Mood Indigo Duke Ellington *Private Lives Noël Coward & Gertrude Lawrence Literature * The Swedish poet Erik Axel Karlfeldt receives the Nobel Prize for Literature * From the hand of Antoine de Saint-Exupéry , the book Vol de nuit * Erich Maria Remarque publishes Der Weg zurück * André Gide publishes Œdipe * Menno ter Braak wrote the novel Hampton Court * Elizabeth Bowen writes Friends and Relations Art * Males, Yvonne Serruys , garden CPAs in Menen(Belgium), 1931 Architecture * In Rotterdam, the construction of the Van Nelle Factory , designed by Leendert van der Vlugt of the architects Brinkman and Van der Vlugt , finished * By the city architect Willem Marinus Dudok designed town hall of Hilversum is ready * Van Nelle Factory in Rotterdam * Town hall of Hilversum * ''Houses Honingerdijk''Rotterdam (1931)Granpré Molière, Verhagen and Cook Movie * Frankenstein of James Whale * Dracula by Tod Browning Born ; date unknown * Moos Linneman , Dutch boxer ; January * 2 - Toshiki Kaifu , Japanese Prime Minister * 3 - Carl McVoy , American pianist (deceased in 1992 ) * 5 - Robert Duvall , American actor * 6 - Enrique Hormazábal , Chilean footballer (deceased in 1999 ) * 7 - Pierina Morosini , Italian factory worker and blissful (deceased in 1957 ) * 9 - Algis Budrys , Lithuanian-American writer (deceased in 2008 ) * 10 - Viktor Liberman , Russian violinist and conductor (deceased in 1999 ) * 16 - Johannes Rau , German politician (deceased in 2006 ) * 17 - James Earl Jones , American actor * 20 - David Morris Lee , American physicist and Nobel Prize winner * 21 - Toyabali Ahmadali , Surinamese politician * 22 - Louis Oeyen , Belgian politician (deceased in 2007 ) * 22 - Galina Zybina , Russian athlete * 25 - Paavo Haavikko , Finnish poet, playwright and publisher (deceased in 2008 ) * 27 - Gazanfer Özcan , Turkish actor (deceased in 2009 ) * 31 - Hansjörg Felmy , German actor (deceased in 2007 ) ; February * 1 - Lionel Batiste , American singer and musician (deceased in 2012 ) * 1 - Boris Yeltsin , president of Russia (1991-1999) (deceased in 2007 ) * 2 - Dries van Agt , Dutch Prime Minister * 6 - Rip Torn , American actor * 8 - James Dean , American actor (deceased in 1955 ) * 9 - Josef Masopust , Czech footballer (deceased in 2015 ) * 12 - Ton Baeten , Dutch priest, 87th Abbot of Berne * 12 - Janwillem van de Wetering , Dutch writer, businessman and adventurer (deceased in 2008 ) * 14 - Saint Marcel , Belgian athlete * 17 - André Loor , Surinamese historian * 17 - Marilou Wittebolle , Flemish actress and soprano (deceased in 2009 ) * 18 - Reinier Paping , Dutch skater and winner Elfstedentocht ( 1963 ) * 21 - Odilon Mortier , Flemish actor * 21 - Paula Sleyp , Flemish actress * 26 - Robert Novak , American journalist and presenter (deceased in 2009 ) ; March * 1 - Lamberto Dini , Italian politician * 1 - Ang Kiukok , Filipino painter (deceased in 2005 ) * 2 - Mikhail Gorbachev , Russian politician (party leader CPSU 1985-1991) * 3 - Piet Bambergen , Dutch comedian and actor (deceased in 1996 ) * 6 - Jimmy Stewart , British racing driver (deceased in 2008 ) * 7 - Karel Roskam , Dutch commentator (deceased in 2010 ) * 9 - Leon Febres-Cordero , former president of Ecuador (deceased in 2008 ) * 9 - Siem Wellinga , Dutch football referee * 11 - Rupert Murdoch , American media magnate * 12 - Gerrit Nijland , Dutch painter * 13 - Marc Dessauvage , Flemish architect (deceased in 1984 ) * 14 - Norberto Conde , Argentine footballer * 16 - Augusto Boal , Brazilian playwright and -regisseur (deceased in 2009 ) * 17 - Thorvald Strömberg , Finnish canoeist (deceased in 2010 ) * 19 - Gail Kobe , American actress (deceased in 2013 ) * 20 - Henk Weidgraaf , Dutch officer and politician (deceased 2006 ) * 22 - Burton Richter , American physicist and Nobel Prize winner * 22 - William Shatner , American actor * 23 - Yevgeny Grisjin , Russian skater (deceased in 2005 ) * 23 - Viktor Kortsjnoj , Russian chess grandmaster * 23 - Joseph Mewis , Belgian wrestler * 25 - Ben Hulsman , Dutch actor * 26 - Leonard Nimoy , American actor (deceased in 2015 ) * 27 - David Janssen , American actor (deceased in 1980 ) ; April * 1 - George Baker , British actor (deceased in 2011 ) * 1 - Rolf Hochhuth , German playwright * 3 - Jiří Laburda , Czech composer and music educator * 3 - Héctor Terán Terán , Mexican politician (deceased in 1998 ) * 5 - Jack Clement , American music producer and filmmaker (deceased in 2013 ) * 8 - Jack Le Goff , French rider (deceased in 2009 ) * 10 - Luis Cabral , Guinea Bissaus politician (deceased in 2009 ) * 10 - Marcel van Maele , Flemish poet and sculptor (deceased in 2009 ) * 14 - Vic Wilson , British racing driver (deceased in 2001 ) * 15 - Ed Bailey , American baseball player (deceased in 2007 ) * 15 - Pierre Vaneck , French / Belgian actor (deceased in 2010 ) * 16 - Piet de Visser , Dutch politician (deceased in 2012 ) * 20 - Lee Hamilton , American politician * 21 - René van Vooren , Dutch actor, comedian and producer (deceased in 1998 ) * 22 - Joe Cuba , American musician, father of the boogaloo (deceased in 2009 ) * 22 - Wouter Gortzak , Dutch journalist and politician (deceased in 2014 ) * 26 - Bernie Brillstein , American film producer include Ghostbusters (deceased in 2008 ) * 27 - Robert Donner , American actor (deceased in 2006 ) ; May * 4 - Jan Pesman , Dutch skater (deceased in 2014 ) * 7 - Nell Ginjaar-Maas , Dutch politician and educationist (deceased in 2012 ) * 7 - Ingvar Wixell , Swedish opera singer (deceased in 2011 ) * 9 - Jaklien Moerman , Belgian illustrator and painter (deceased in 2011 ) * 10 - Ettore Scola , Italian director * 12 - Nan Hoover , American-Dutch artist (deceased in 2008 ) * 13 - Martin Schröder , Dutch pilot and entrepreneur, founder of Martinair * 15 - Frits Korthals Altes , Dutch politician * 16 - Vujadin Boškov , Yugoslavian footballer and football coach (deceased in 2014 ) * 17 - David Clapham , South African racing driver (deceased in 2005 ) * 20 - Bram van der Lek , Dutch politician (deceased in 2013 ) * 27 - Faten Hamama , Egyptian actress (deceased in 2015 ) * 29 - Osvaldo Héctor Cruz , Argentine footballer * 31 - Perfecto Fernandez , Filipino lawyer and professor (deceased in 2000 ) * 31 - Robert Schrieffer , American physicist and Nobel Prize winner ; June * 1 - Keith Campbell , Australian motorcycle racer (deceased in 1958 ) * 3 - Norman E. Brinker , American restaurateur and businessman (deceased in 2009 ) * 3 - Lindy Remi Gino , American athlete * 5 - Kees Kievit , Dutch swimmer * 9 - Nandini Satpathy , Indian politician and writer (deceased in 2006 ) * 10 - João Gilberto , Brazilian musician * 13 - Nora Kovach , Hungarian-American ballerina (deceased in 2009 ) * 18 - Klaus Wunderlich , German (electronic) organ (deceased in 1997 ) * 20 - Olympia Dukakis , American actress * 20 - Martin Landau , American actor and director * 20 - Arne Nordheim , Norwegian composer (deceased in 2010 ) * 22 - André Spoor , Dutch journalist and columnist (deceased in 2012 ) * 22 - Henk Vonhoff , Dutch politician and director ( VVD ) (deceased in 2010 ) * 23 - Arie van Deursen , Dutch historian * 24 - Paulo Eduardo Andrade Ponte , Brazilian archbishop (deceased in 2009 ) * 25 - Vishwanath Pratap Singh , Indian Prime Minister (deceased in 2008 ) * 26 - Jos Wijninckx , Belgian politician (deceased in 2009 ) * 30 - Bert Eriksson , Flemish chairman of the VMO (deceased in 2005 ) * 30 - Hans Gruijters , Dutch politician (deceased in 2005 ) ; July * 3 - Andreas Burnier , Dutch writer (deceased in 2002 ) * 4 - Edward O'Donnell , American Bishop (deceased in 2009 ) * 5 - Milan Opočenský , Czech Protestant theologian (deceased in 2007 ) * 5 - Edgar Vos , Dutch fashion designer (deceased in 2010 ) * 7 - David Eddings , American writer (deceased in 2009 ) * 15 - Clive Cussler , American writer * 15 - Alessandro Maggiolini , Italian Bishop (deceased in 2008 ) * 16 - Gerda Rubinstein , Dutch sculptress * 16 - Theo Van Speybroeck , Belgian politician (deceased in 2013 ) * 23 - Te Arikinui Te Atairangikaahu , queen of the Maori ( New Zealand , deceased 2006 ) * 25 - Harry Defesche , Dutch Mayor * 25 - Kees van Dijk , Dutch bank employee, officer and politician (deceased in 2008 ) * 29 - Ralph Klein , Israeli basketball player and basketball coach (deceased in 2008 ) * 31 - Ivan Rebroff , German singer (deceased in 2008 ) ; August * 1 - Harold Connolly , American athlete * 1 - Lucien De Muynck , Belgian athlete * 1 - Ramblin 'Jack Elliott , American folk singer * 1 - Cor van der Gijp , Dutch footballer * 4 - Rien Huizing , Dutch newsreader and journalist * 7 - Luther Dixon , American songwriter and producer (deceased in 2009 ) * 7 - Freddie Hooghiemstra , Dutch hockey player (deceased in 1990 ) * 9 - Darius Dhlomo , South African footballer, boxer, musician and politician (deceased in 2015 ) * 9 - Mário Zagallo , Brazilian football legend * 14 - Ctibor Letosnik , Czech composer and conductor * 15 - Haitham al-Maleh , Syrian human rights defender, lawyer and former judge * 18 - Hans van Mierlo , Dutch politician (deceased in 2010 ) * 23 - Othanel Hamilton Smith , American microbiologist and Nobel laureate * 25 - Peter Gilmore , British actor (deceased in 2013 ) * 26 - Jay Abney , American race car driver (deceased in 1958 ) * 27 - Sven Tumba , Swedish hockey, soccer and golf player (deceased in 2011 ) * 28 - Cristina Deutekom , Dutch soprano (deceased in 2014 ) ; September * 1 - Bé Holst , Dutch athlete * 1 - Fries de Vries , Dutch politician and poet (deceased in 2008 ) * 2 - Pierre Huyskens , Dutch journalist and writer (deceased in 2008 ) * 4 - Els Amman , Dutch artist (deceased in 1978 ) * 4 - Jan Klaassen , Dutch footballer (deceased in 1983 ) * 4 - Joseph Schils , Belgian cyclist (deceased in 2007 ) * 7 - Charles Camilleri , Maltese composer (deceased in 2009 ) * 8 - Rudolf Mees , Dutch banker (deceased in 2010 ) * 12 - Ian Holm , British actor * 12 - George Jones , American country singer (deceased in 2013 ) * 13 - Ernest Brenner , Luxembourg footballer * 13 - Marjorie Jackson , Australian athlete and governor * 15 - Jac Holzman , founder of Elektra Records * 17 - Anne Bancroft , US actress (deceased in 2005 ) * 17 - Linda Ty-Casper , Filipino writer * 21 - Larry Hagman , American actor (deceased in 2012 ) * 23 - Jim Packard , American race car driver (deceased 1960 ) * 24 - Mike Parkes , British racing driver (deceased in 1977 ) * 28 - Frank Lodeizen , Dutch artist (deceased in 2013 ) * 29 - James Cronin , American nuclear physicist and Nobel Prize winner * 29 - Anita Ekberg , Swedish actress (deceased in 2015 ) * 30 - Angie Dickinson , American actress ; October * 4 - Richard Rorty , American philosopher (deceased in 2007 ) * 5 - Ismael Rivera , Puerto Rican singer (deceased in 1987 ) * 7 - Mohamed Shahabuddeen , Guyaans politician and judge * 7 - Desmond Tutu , South African archbishop and anti-apartheid activist, winner of the Nobel Prize for Peace * 8 - Franco Cosimo Panini , Italian publisher (deceased 2007 ) * 12 - Ole-Johan Dahl , Norwegian computer scientist (deceased in 2002 ) * 13 - Raymond Kopa , French footballer * 15 - Abdul Kalam , a scientist and president of India * 17 - Gudrun Deubener , German scriptwriter (deceased in 2009 ) * 18 - Prospero Amatong , Filipino politician (deceased in 2009 ) * 18 - Ien Dales , Dutch politician (Labour) (deceased 1994 ) * 19 - John le Carré , American writer of spy thrillers * 23 - Diana Dors , English actress and sex symbol (deceased in 1984 ) * 25 - Annie Girardot , French actress (deceased in 2011 ) * 27 - Nawal el Saadawi , Egyptian gynecologist, writer and political activist ; November * 3 - Monica Vitti , Italian actress * 3 - Michael Fu Tieshan , top leader of the Chinese Catholic Church (deceased in 2007 ) * 5 - Ike Turner , American guitarist, producer and composer, former husband of Tina Turner (deceased in 2007 ) * 6 - Mike Nichols , American film director * 7 - Florencio Vargas , Filipino politician (deceased in 2010 ) * 12 - Aldert Walrecht , Dutch literary translator and publisher (deceased in 2009 ) * 13 - Sonny Fisher , American singer (deceased in 2005 ) * 15 - Jan Terlouw , Dutch politician and writer of children * 23 - Charles Bouman , Flemish comic book artist (deceased in 2003 ) * 25 - Nat Adderley , American jazz musician (deceased in 2002 ) * 26 - Ad Simonis , Dutch cardinal, former Metropolitan Archbishop-emeritus of Utrecht * 28 - Rinus Ferdinandusse , Dutch writer * 28 - Arie van Houwelingen , Dutch cyclist * 28 - Hedwig Leenaert , Belgian athlete * 29 - Andre Noyelle , Belgian cyclist (deceased in 2003 ) * 30 - Theo Ordeman , Dutch television director and producer (deceased in 2007 ) ; December * 2 - Jorgen Petersen , Finnish trumpeter (deceased in 2009 ) * 3 - Ellen Blazer , Dutch television director (deceased in 2013 ) * 6 - Nel Büch , Dutch athlete (deceased in 2013 ) * 11 - Rita Moreno - Puerto Rican actress * 11 - Sri Bhagwan Rajneesh , Indian guru (deceased in 1990 ) * 13 - Emile Leva , Belgian athlete * 13 - Ida Fox , Jewish-Dutch poet and author (deceased 2006 * 14 - Vic Anciaux , Flemish physician and politician * 14 - Arsenio Laurel , Filipino race car driver (deceased in 1967 ) * 17 - Yvonne Keuls , Dutch writer * 17 - Frankie Miller , American country singer and songwriter * 24 - Mauricio Kagel , Argentine-German composer (deceased in 2008 ) * 25 - Bắc Sơn , Vietnamese actor (deceased in 2005 ) * 26 - Tom van Beek , Dutch actor and writer (deceased in 2002 ) * 27 - Tommy Lapid , Israeli journalist, columnist, journalist, TV presenter, (sports) driver and politician (deceased in 2008 ) * 29 - Jose Concepcion , Filipino CEO and former minister. * 29 - Bobby Shearer , Scottish footballer (deceased in 2006 ) * 31 - Bob Shaw , American author (deceased in 1996 ) Deceased ; January * 13 - Kálmán Kandó (61), Hungarian electrical engineer and inventor * 21 - Robert LeGendre (34), American athlete * 23 - Anna Pavlova (50), Russian ballerina ; February * 3 - Aniceto Lacson (73), Filipino sugar baron, landowner and revolutionary * 26 - Otto Wallach (83), German chemist and Nobel Prize winner * 27 - Erich Wasmann (71), Austrian entomologist and Fr. * 28 - Jetze Doorman (49), Dutch fencer ; March * 7 - Theo van Doesburg (47), Dutch artist and founder of Style * 11 - Leo Lauer (47), Dutch sportswriter * 25 - Ida Wells (68), American civil rights activist * 27 - Arnold Bennett (63), English novelist ; April * 13 - Fausto Maria Martini (44), Italian writer * 17 - Aart van der Leeuw (54), Dutch writer and poet * 19 - Louis Dollo (73), Belgian paleontologist ; May * 6 - Hermann Anschütz-Kaempfe (58), German scientist and inventor * 9 - Albert Michelson (78), American physicist and Nobel Prize winner * 12 - Eugène Ysaÿe (72), Belgian violinist and composer ; June * 21 - Pio del Pilar (70), Filipino revolutionary and General ; July * 28 - Emil Warburg (85), German physicist ; August * 2 - Kinue Hitomi (24), Japanese athlete * 12 - Cornelis Johannes Kieviet (73), Dutch writer of children's books * 16 - Louis Bouwmeester (48), Dutch solo violinist * 27 - William Hubert Nolens (70), Roman Catholic priest and Dutch politician * 31 - Sergei Borisov (64), Russian photographer ; September * 13 - Pim Kiderlen (63), Dutch cyclist * 16 - Juan Domingo Brown (43), Argentine footballer ; October * 18 - Thomas Edison (84), U.S. industrial ; November * 13 - Auguste Oleffe (64), Belgian painter * 17 - Georgi Atanasov (49), Bulgarian composer ; December * 5 - Willem Bastiaan Tholen (71), Dutch painter * 9 - Antonio Salandra (78), Italian politician * 28 - Curt von Francois (79), German military, colonial and explorer Weather Extremes in Belgium * March 20 : Maximum temperature to 22.9 ° C in Uccle. * March : March with highest sunshine duration: 234 hours (normal 140 hours). * May 26 : Maximum temperature up to 33 ° C in Wardin (Bastogne). * August 25 : Maximum temperature below 13 ° C in Uccle. * September 6 : Maximum temperature below 8.3 ° C on the Baraque Michel (Jalhay). * September 22 : Maximum temperature of 6.4 ° C on the Baraque Michel (Jalhay). * September 23 : General frost south of the Sambre and Meuse and in the Kempen. * October 22 : Lowest Temperature -5.9 ° C in Wardin (Bastogne). * October 28 : Minimum temperatures between -2.6 ° C and -8.8 ° C in Ostend in Wardin (Bastogne). Source: KMI data Uccle 1901-2003 with additions Category:1931